Imposible amar
by Raquel Taisho
Summary: Inuyasha y Kagome se enamoran y sus padres no aprueban su relación, ahora enfrentan a toda su familia ya que saben que el tiempo que no se vieron no afecto su amor, intentan separarlos por todos los medios pero luego Kagome resulta embarazada de Inuyasha y ya no les queda remedio más que dejar que sus hijos sean felices...
1. Prologo

Prologo  
>Han pasado varios años desde aquella desgracia sucumbió a mi familia…<p>

Mi nueva vida ha sido muy decaída desde entonces, mis relaciones de amistad no han sido del todo interesantes…

Espero que este año todo cambiara…

Nuevos amigos, nuevos desafíos que enfrentar y espero por fin encontrar el amor y no me importa que sea "imposible" yo luchare por el…

No me daré por vencida, nada ni nadie podrá destruirme tan fácil las esperanzas de encontrar un nuevo amor…

Aunque creo que en mi vida está escrito el "IMPOSIBLE AMAR"  
>Sea como sea encontrare el amor así sea "imposible amar"<p>

EL GRAN AMOR POR MAS FUERTE QUE SEA PUEDE SER "IMPOSIBLE DE AMAR"


	2. Haciendo nuevos amigos

Capitulo 1 Haciendo nuevos amigos

Hola mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi tengo 15 años y curso 3° de secundaría en la escuela Shikon No Tama, vivo con mi madre, mi abuelo y mi hermano menor, mi padre murió hace unos años a causa de cáncer. Mi familia pertenece a las importantes de Tokio, mi padre fue un importante director cinematográfico, una vez salí en una película, pero después el cáncer lo ataco y como se detecto tarde y ya no se podía hacer nada, aun después de su muerte todos lo recuerdan como el mejor director de cine de todo Tokio.

Hace un mes que comenzaron las clases, hasta ahora no se me ha dificultado, ayer el director anuncio la llegada a la escuela de un miembro de la familia Taijiya, es otra de las familias ricas de Tokio pero esta está un puesto bajo la de mi familia, espero que esta persona no sea como las de la familia Onigumo, como la engreída de Kikyo, esta ocupaba dos lugares debajo de la Higurashi, lo único que quiero es se amiga de la persona de los Taijiya.

Ya iba caminado a la escuela, se me había hecho tarde, una chica en limosina se ofreció a llevarme, en el camino no hablamos, cuando llegamos caminamos a los casilleros ella me dijo que iba en el aula 31-B, yo le dije que en esa aula iba yo, caminamos juntas al aula y nos presentamos como debía ser.

–Kagome Higurashi –extendí mi mano derecha, ella la tomo

–Sango Taijiya –aun sostenía el agarre de nuestras manos.

–Me da gusto que seas una chica

– ¿Por qué lo dices? –me miro interrogante

–Es que hacer amigos es difícil y casi no tengo mis amigas se mudaron y cambiaron de escuela, así que ayer el director anuncio que un miembro de la familia Taijiya llegaría a la escuela roge porque fuera una chica y que fuera mi amiga

–Bueno, me alegra que seamos amigas y de que seas la primera amiga que hago en mi primer día de escuela.

Entramos al aula, ella ocupo el lugar a mi lado, las primeras clases transcurrieron con normalidad, llego la hora del descanso y fuimos a caminar

– ¿Te gustaría que te muestre la escuela? –

–Claro me encantaría

Le mostré toda la escuela, le dije las reglas para cada sitio, luego Sango diviso a una chica sola y triste, nos acercamos a ella

–Hola ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tan triste? –Ella solo nos miro, no dijo nada, sango comprendió y nos presento

–Sango Taijiya y Kagome Higurashi ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –Ella nos sonrío

–Hola mucho gusto Rin Aizawa Sakasagami ¿son nuevas?

–Yo no Sango si ¿y tú?

–Tampoco, ¿por qué nunca te había visto Kagome?

–No estoy segura por qué no nos habíamos visto antes, pero me da gusto conocerte ¿Cuál es tu aula? –pregunte entusiasmada

–31-A ¿y ustedes?

–31-B nuestras aulas están pegadas

–Eso es genial –dijo ella contenta

En eso dieron el timbre de entrada nos fuimos caminando las tres juntas.

Al entrar a nuestra aula observamos a dos chicos nuevos platicando con Koga Golf, parecían muy amigos, Sango y yo nos dirigimos a nuestros lugares, cuando nos sentamos entró el maestro y presentó a los dos chicos

–Clase les quiero presentar a Inuyasha Taisho y Miroku Houshi –suspiro y mientras se sujetaba el mentón observando donde colocarlos –Taisho se sentara detrás de Higurashi y Houshi detrás de Taijiya –Los chicos solo asintieron, no hubo necesidad de que el profesor dijera quienes eran las chicas que menciono ya que todos provenimos de una familia destacada de Tokio, todos se conocen.

Los dos ocuparon sus sitios, cuando InuYasha se dirigía a su lugar se detuvo frete a mi y me sonrío de una manera arrogante, pero lucia lindo y atractivo.

El resto de las clases trascurrieron normales, nada nuevo, íbamos caminando a los casilleros cuando los dos chicos de antes nos alcanzaron, iban huyendo de un grupo enfurecido de chicas, Inuyasha se detuvo a mi lado

–Hola Higurashi –de nuevo su sonrisa arrogante.

–Hola Taisho –conteste de una manera fría

– ¿Por qué corren? –pregunto Sango

–Al idiota de Miroku se le ocurrió tocar los "encantos" de todas las chicas que se encontraba al paso –dijo mirando de una manera asesina a Miroku

–Pero Inuyasha ya te dije que no soy yo es mi mano que tiene mente propia –con una sonrisa

–Si claro como digas –dicho esto me miro de una manera atenta, de pronto un grito enfurecido nos saco de nuestros pensamientos

– ¡No me toque! –Dijo levantando su mano y ¡PLAM! Lo cacheteo, al instante se le hincho la mejilla que había recibido aquel golpe

–Este no mas sabe meterse en problemas –dijo Inuyasha seguido de un suspiro

–Bueno nos tenemos que ir muchachos hasta mañana –dije y Sango y yo caminamos hasta la calle.

Sango me llevo hasta mi casa, ella no quería que me fuera sola así que acepte y me dijo que mañana pasaría por mí para irnos juntas a clases y yo acepte.

– ¡Mamá ya llegue! –grite desde la entrada

–Oh hija, que bien que ya estés en casa ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

–Bien mamá tengo dos amigas nuevas, una es nueva en la escuela

–así ¿Cuál es su nombre? –Ella me sonrío también

–Sango Taijiya y Rin Aizawa

–Oh me alegra que tengas dos amigas nuevas –sonrío –espera dijiste ¿Taijiya?

–Si mamá eso dije ¿Por qué la pregunta?

–Yo soy amiga de Hikari la esposa de Haichiro Taijiya, ella es la madre de tu amiga

–Wow! Genial nuestras madres amigas

–Le hablare y la invitaré a comer ¿Qué te parece?

–Genial pero ella me dijo que saldrían el resto de la tarde

–eso no importa le hablare y le diré que mañana la esperamos a comer –Me sonrío

–Hablando de comer ya tengo hambre –dije agarrando mi pansa.

Nos sentamos a la mesa el abuelo y mi hermano también me preguntó cómo me había ido hoy y les conté todo lo que hice durante el día.

Continuara…


	3. Capitulo 2

**Imposible amar**

**Capitulo 2.**

Me levante temprano hoy, estaba feliz Sango pasaría por mí, así que me apresuré, no quería hacerla esperar, decidí tomar una una ducha matutina rápida en menos de 20 minutos ya estaba afuera con mi uniforme puesto y lo único que restaba era acomodar mi cabello, me decidí por una coleta alta adornando con un listón de color verde, me mire fijamente mi reflejo en el espejo.

—espero estar linda para nos ojos de InuYasha—suspire — pero que cosas piensas Higurashi.- Luego el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta de mi habitación me saco de mis pensamientos.

—Hija se te hará tarde para ir a la escuela.

—ya voy mamá.-tome mi mochila y camine hacia la puerta de la habitación.

Baje las escaleras y me adentre en la cocina para desayunar, luego vi que Sota todavía no estaba en la mesa

—Mamá ¿Donde está Sota?

—Debió quedarse dormido de nuevo —Me puso un plato de hot cakes en frente —tu desayuna que yo reviso que sucedió con tu hermano.

Ella se retiro de la cocina mientras yo comía, termine rápido faltaban 30 minutos para la hora de entrada, luego el teléfono sonó.

—Kag cariño contesta por favor.

—Si mamá —levante el parlante —Hola casa Higurashi.

—Kag ¿eres tú?- al instante reconocí esa voz.

—Taisho ¿que se te ofrece?- se que soné grosera pero no voy a caer tan fácil en sus engaños

—Me preguntaba si em...paso por ti para ir a la escuela juntos.- me quede en shock pues el quiere ir conmigo a la escuela ¿será que le gusto?, me controle y

lo único que me quedaba era decirle

—No puedo he quedado con Sango ayer—suspire — ¿qué tal si mañana?- no sé porque le dije eso pero algo en mi interior saltaba de gusto porque me dijera que sí.

—Lo entiendo mañana será Kag te veo en la escuela. - colgó el teléfono y enseguida bajo mi mama con sota tras de ella.

— ¿Quien era hija? —inquirió

—Inuyasha Taisho—sonreí—quería llevarme a la escuela hoy.- a mamá se le congelo la sonrisa de inmediatamente y su semblante se puso serio, mando a Sota a la cocina.

—Ten cuidado con los Taisho, suelen ser malas personas...—el sonido de un clac son la interrumpió se asomo por la ventana—ya llego Sango ten mucho cuidado en la escuela, hoy vendrá a comer la familia Taijiya, ve no hagas esperar a tu amiga.-me beso la frente y corrí al auto donde esperaba Sango.

—Hola buenos días Sango lamento la tardanza.- Sonreí

—Buenos días Kag, no te preocupes no tardaste nada.

Me senté a su lado mirando a la ventanilla pensando en las labras de mi madre cuando Sango me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—Kag ¿te encuentras bien? Estas algo ida.

—si sólo pensaba en lo que me dijo mi madre.- no sabía si contarle lo que me dijo de los Taisho.

—Bueno ¿qué te dijo tu madre? si se puede saber.-Sonrió sabía que podía contra en ella así que me prepare para decirlo.

—Inuyasha llamo para decirme si pasaba por mi hoy para ir juntos a la escuela pero le dije que mejor mañana y no tengo ni idea de por qué hice eso,después mamá me dijo que tuviera mucho cuidado con los Taisho.-ella solo me miro con extrañeza y luego sonrío de lado y puso su mano sobre mi hombro.

—Hay Kag lamento decirte cariño que tu estas enamorada de Taisho y es ¡Amor a primera vista!- ella sonaba emocionada lo que decía era verdad pero no me descubriría tan fácil.

— ¡Pe…pero que cosas dices! Estas exagerando.- pude sentir mi cara arder de vergüenza.

— tu rostro me dice lo contrario Kag solo dime que te gusta Taisho nadie más lo sabrá anda cuéntame.  
>Sabía que podía contar en que ella no le diría nada a nadie así que no perdía nada con decirlo —está bien te diré —Inhale y exhale—Si me gusta Taisho estoy locamente enamorada de el.- al instante cubrí mi rostro con mis manos.<p>

—Kag sabes al menos tu amor si se muestra correspondido.- me dijo seria

—¿porque lo dices? acaso ¿te gusta alguien?

—veras tengo un prometido pero creo que no me quiere, no lo he visto personalmente es más ni siquiera se su nombre solo se que viene de la familia Houshi...

—Espera Sango de la familia Houshi ¿que no esa es la familia del tipo que cacheteaste ayer? ¿cual era su nombre?-me quede pensando luego Sango chasqueo los dedos

—Cierto Kag creo que su nombre era Miroku Houshi.

—Señorita Sango hemos llegado a su escuela.- informo el chófer.

—Gracias Mako.- agradeció y bajamos del auto.

—Hola señoritas ¿les ayudo a llevar sus mochilas?- era Inuyasha ¿que planeara a hora?

—Claro Taisho Kag dale tu mochila a Inuyasha.- le extendí la mano luego el me miro fijo y no me resistí el era mi debilidad, el me tomo de la mano justo

después llego su amigo con fama de pervertido haciendo una grandiosa entrada tocando el trasero de Sango, su cara se hincho al instante ya que recibió una cachetada a la cual Sango llamaba "hiraikotsu" constaba de mas de 20 cachetadas, pobre Miroku me dio lastima al ver como quedo.

Entramos a clases todo transcurrió normal, nada diferente bueno si la hora del almuerzo los chicos se juntaron con nosotras (incluyendo a Rin por supuesto)

La ultima clase no la tuvimos así que salimos temprano.

—Kag se me había olvidado decirte que hoy no vendrá Mako por mi porque voy a ir a tu casa mamá me dijo que tu madre nos invito a comer.

—No te preocupes Sango al menos mi casa no queda tan lejos como para no irnos caminando.

Empezamos a caminar justo cuando íbamos una cuadra lejos de la escuela un carro rojo deportivo se emparejo con nosotros.

—Chicas ¿no quieren que las lleve a su destino?- ese era Inuyasha con Niroku en el asiento trasero ¿porque no lo traia como copiloto?

—Gracias Inuyasha...-Sango me tapo la boca con la mano

—Claro Inuyasha nos ahorrara tiempo, Kag tu de copiloto ami no me gusta ir adelante.- ella tramaba algo y después de la confesión de hoy en la mañana aun mas me hacia pensar eso.

Nos subimos al auto no tardamos más de 10 minutos cuando ya estábamos en casa, como era de costumbre mamá salio a recibirnos acompañada de otra persona una señora que se parecía mucho a Sango.

—Chicas llegaron temprano ¿quienes son sus amigos?

—Que descortés somos Mamá El es Inuyasha Taisho y Miroku Houshi.- La que parecía la madre de Sango se mostró sorprendida al saber que el era un Houshi.

—Un gusto yo soy Naomi Higurashi la madre de Kagome y ella es Hikari Taijiya la madre de Sango.- ambas sonrieron.

—EL gusto es de nosotros señoras —Ellos sonrieron— ahora que ya están en casa me voy tengo cosas que hacer o mi padre me mata hasta mañana Kag.- subió a su carro y se fue.

Entramos a casa para comer y pasar el día con la familia Taijiya, la tarde trascurrió rápido fue divertido pasar tiempo con Sango.

Continuara!

**Espero que les gustara, esta algo corto pero bueno el tiempo no me dio para más T^T **

**Saludos a todas mis lectoras! :D les prometo actualizar pronto**


	4. El novio y los prometidos (rayos

imposible amar

Capítulo 3: El novio y los prometidos (Rayos metimos la pata)

Una mes había pasado desde la visita de Sango, bueno ahora nos visita más seguido casi todos los días para ser exacta, cuando no venían a comer era a tomar el té o a cenar.

Mamá no ha tocado el tema de Inuyasha pues hace una semana me dijo "Ten mucho cuidado con la familia Taisho no quiero que te lastimen" bah! pero eso a quién le importa ni siquiera le hablo mucho a Taisho, pero la tarde de ayer escuchamos a la madre de Sango, Hikari, contarle algo sobre el prometido que ella tiene (osea Sango), Ambas creemos que es Miroku, pues es el único jo  
>ven Houshi de su familia, pero quien sabe, creo que hoy le preguntará por fin Sango.<p>

Me levante tarde y ya iba con prisa a la escuela, creo que debo considerar la posibilidad de pedir un permiso para manejar, justo cuando salí de mi casa un carro deportivo rojo se detiene enfrente de mi y baja el cristal.

Era Inuyasha... ¿que quera ahora?

— Hey Kag ¿te llevo a la escuela?  
>— Buenos días Inuyasha- Continué caminando, pero el me siguió con el carro a vuelta de rueda.<br>— Kag ¿porque eres así conmigo? yo no te he hecho nada malo, desde el día en que nos conocimos has sido mala conmigo- Dios ahora que le digo una parte de mi me decía "Dile que lo amas" y la otra me decía "Ignoralo y corre el nunca te amara como tu a él que escondiera mis sentimientos" debo admitir que lo segundo suena muy doloroso, pare le mire a los ojos.

— Sube anda platicamos en el camino— asentí y subí— ¿y bien? ¿me dirás o no?  
>— Bueno etto..-comencé a chocar mis dedos en señal de nervios— La verdad es que no me<br>has hecho nada "Ya dilo Kag" me apoye mentalmente —es que tu… yo te…a...a...mo ¡Te amo! y suena ridículo un Taisho fijarse en una Higurashi que ridiculo nuestros padres se enojarían si se enteraran que yo te amo ¿verdad?—El solo detuvo el auto puso su mano sobre la mía y la apretó luego su mirada ambarina se clavó en la mia—Inu…-no pude terminar porque en ese instante él capturó mis labios en un beso, ese beso cargado de emociones y sentimientos sinceros, luego el lo termino y pego su frente contra la mia.

—Te amo Kagome, te amo desde el primer día que te vi en una revista de adolescentes, te amo y mucho—me besó de nuevo—¿te gustaría ser mi novia?

¡Que! Inuyasha Taisho me pide que yo sea su ¡Que!  
>—Claro me encantaría-lo bese de nuevo.<p>

llegamos tarde a la escuela, pero no pasó mas que un solo regaño por parte del director.

Ese día transcurrió más rápido de lo normal y en el descanso Inuyasha no estuvo conmigo, ni siquiera Miroku sabía que había pasado con su amigo.

A la salida el me estaba esperando en con el auto encendido, fue extraño ¿donde se  
>pudo haber metido?, se acercó a mi y me tomó de la cintura y me besó frente a todos, lo cual causo que todos empezaran a decir cosas a nuestro alrededor.<br>—Kag te invito a comer ¿puedes?  
>—Solo deja aviso a mi mamá Inu- tomé mi móvil y le llame ella de día permiso pero antes de colgar me dijo "ten cuidado con los Taisho no son gente de confiar"<br>Subimos al auto y el arrancó.  
>–Te llevaré a un restaurante famoso y lindo espero que te guste es mi lugar favorito.<br>Unas cuadras más adelante el entro a un estacionamiento de un edificio de tres pisos con paredes de cristal en el segundo piso.  
>–Vamos Kag antes de entrar ponte esto es para ti.- Me entrego una caja muy grande de cartón la abrí y encontré un lindo vestido blanco<br>–Gracias Inu... Pero ¿donde me lo pongo? - el me señalo un baño al fondo del estacionamiento era compartido hombres y mujeres pero no madamas era un solo baño eran varios, entramos los dos juntos.  
>Yo entre a un cubículo y empecé a desvestirme para ponerme ese hermoso vestido color blanco que me había regalado, cuando termine al fondo de la caja había unos hermosos tacos dorados y unos pendientes del mismo color pero con la forma de una ¿espada? Bah! Son lindos, creo que ya se a donde fue en el descanso que nos dan en clases. Salí del cubículo y me mire en el espejo por suerte llevaba un listón blanco y me lo amarre dejando el moño hacia arriba y acomodé mi cabello de manera que quedara suelto, después de unos minutos Inu salió de su cubículo con un traje rojo, la verdad le quedaba muy bien el rojo de hecho la mayoría de los días de escuela lleva camisas Rojas, a mí me parese sexy porque resalta su extraño pero atractivo color de cabello y sus orbes doradas como la miel, el me sonrío, camino hacia mi y me beso.<p>

–Te vez hermosa vamos a comer.  
>el llevo las cosas que nos quitamos al auto y después entramos.<p>

–Buenas tardes ¿tienen reservación?  
>–Si a nombre de Inuyasha Taisho.<br>–Su reservación es en la zona VIP pase.

Nos sentamos en una elegante mesa, no había nadie más en aquella zona tan cara.

se nos acercó un camarero y él pidió Ramen y yo solo un poco de Sushi y arroz.  
>En lo que esperábamos que el camarero nos trajera lo que pedimos el me extendió una cajita roja, al abrirla pude ver que eran dos pequeñas espadas, son iguales a las de los pendientes, una de ellas llevaba mi nombre y la otra el de Inuyasha.<p>

–Este será nuestro sello, me gustaría casarme contigo cuando tengamos la mayoría de edad, Kagome Higurashi ¿Quieres ser mi esposa y señora Taisho?  
>–Kya! hablas en serio Inuyasha, acepto me encantaría casarme con vos.<br>–Tu llevaras la espada con mi nombre, cada uno de los pendientes que traes tienen nuestros nombres, yo llevaré la que trae tu nombre, este será nuestro sello de compromiso.  
>–¿como llamaras a la espada?<br>–Colmillo de acero, no importa cuanto nos dañen colmillo nos dará fuerza en los momentos más difíciles aunque estemos lejos uno del otro.

Luego de comer el me llevo a su casa, me dijo que hiciéramos la tarea juntos así la terminamos más rápido, al llegar a su casa, digo si es que a eso se le llama casa más bien parece un castillo de la época feudal.

En el enrejado había una T gigante de oro. entramos estaciono el auto y bajamos, en la entrada estaba una señora de edad avanzada, nos sonrió a ambos.

–Buenas tardes joven Inuyasha  
>–Hola Kaede, te presento a mi prometida Kagome Higurashi.<br>–Un gusto Señorita Kagome, soy Kaede la nana de este holgazán.  
>reí un poco por el comentario de su nana.<p>

Entramos a la casa, estaba toda llena de cuadros de cada miembro de su familia.

–¿Están mis padres en casa?  
>–No joven Inuyasha ellos salieron muy temprano y después de ellos su hermano.<br>–No es mi hermano Kaede, cuando lleguen me avisas estaremos en mi habitación.  
>–Claro Joven.<p>

Subimos a su habitación, era enorme y como él me lo había dicho todas sus paredes están llenas de fotos algo viejas de revistas en las que salía.

–No se si sentirme halagada o con miedo por todo lo que veo aquí.  
>–Jaja, porque lo dices<br>–Por nada Taisho  
>–amo cuando dices mi apellido de esa manera<br>–Oh enserio… Taisho Taisho Taisho-Termine riendo y él conmigo  
>–Bueno solo dos años más y serás Taisho así que Higurashi olvidate de que te llamaré así desde ahora eres Taisho.<br>–Eso me alegra-lo bese  
>Dos horas después…<p>

–Joven Inuyasha sus padres llegaron y lo quieren ver estan en la sala.  
>–Gracias nana ya bajamos–Me miró y sonrío–Terminamos ¿no?<br>–Así es bajemos a recibir a tus padres no hay que hacerlos esperar.  
>bajamos las escaleras y efectivamente sus padres estaban en la sala tomando el té.<p>

–Hola padres, quiero que conozcan a alguien ella es Kagome Higurashi mi prometida.  
>–Hola Kagome soy Izayoi la madre de Inu y el es Inu Taisho el padre de Inuyasha<br>–Mucho gusto- Creo que al padre no le caí muy bien pero a la madre si.  
>–Bueno si nos disculpan llevaré a Kagome a su casa.<br>–Hijo cuando llegues quiero hablar seriamente contigo.  
>–Claro padre no tardó.<p>

Salimos de la casa y nos subimos al auto, no mencionamos palabra alguna hasta despues de cruzar el enorme enrejado.

–No le agrade para nada a tu padre  
>–No digas eso, lo que pasa es que no se acostumbran a verme con chicas y menos con mi prometida.<br>–Si tu lo dices confio en ti.

Al llegar a casa el bajo del auto conmigo y cuando la puerta se abrio dejo ver al ama de llaves

–Señorita Kagome buenas noches  
>–Buenas noches Tory–Sonreí–Inuyasha ¿no quieres pasar?<br>–No debería pero vamos tengo que decirle a tu madre que te traje completita a casa.

Al entrar mamá estaba en la cocina preparando la cena Inu iba detrás de mi.

–Regrese Mamá  
>–Hija ¿cómo te fue?<br>–Muy bien, él es Inuyasha ¿lo recuerdas?  
>–Claro hija no soy tan vieja como para olvidar un rostro.<br>–Bueno mamá es mi prometido.  
>–Señora mucho gusto, me tengo que retirar papá me esta esperando y si no llego me regañara.<br>–Muy bien querido, nos vemos mañana en la escuela

Inu se fue a casa y mi mamá me pidió que fuéramos a sentarnos a la sala.  
>–Hija lo que hay entre Inu y tu no puede ser<br>–¡Que! pero ¿porque?  
>–Desde el día en que naciste tu tienes un prometido, su nombre es Koga wolf<br>–Ese idiota no puede ser cierto esto es una broma ¿verdad?  
>–No hija no es una broma, tu te casaras con el en cuanto cumplas tus 18 años.<br>–No, no no no ¡NO! Yo no me casaré con ese idiota solo tengo corazón para una persona y es para Inuyasha.

Salí corriendo hacía mi habitación…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mientras tanto con Inuyasha…

–He regresado padre  
>–Vamos a mi despacho–Entraron a su despacho–Lo que hay entre esa Higurashi y tu no puede ser<br>–¡Que! ¿porque?  
>–Desde el día en que naciste tu tienes una prometida, su nombre es Kikyo Onigumo<br>–Esa no puede ser cierto ¿es otra de tus broma tuya?  
>–No hijo no es una broma, tu te casaras con ella en cuanto cumplas tus 18 años.<br>–No, no no no ¡NO! Yo no me casaré con esa tipa yo solo tengo corazón para una persona y es para Kagome.

Salió corriendo hacia su habitación...

Continuara...


	5. El plan de escape

**Capítulo 5: El plan de escape.**

Kagome e Inuyasha se enamoraron desde que se conocieron por un accidente en la calle desde ese día ella comenzó a trabajar en casa de los padres de Inuyasha sin saber que ras familia, el día de hoy ellos no pueden estar juntos lo tiene prohibido, gracias a que sus padres los comprometieron desde muy chicos.

~Narra Kagome~

Estaba encerrada en mi cuarto llorando cuando mi celular vibró bajo la almohada lo saque y era un mensaje de Inuyasha así que lo abrí.

_**~~~~Mensaje~~~~**_

—_Kagome ¿como estas? _

—_Muy mal ¿y tu?-contesté_

—_Mal Kag, papá me ha dicho que no podemos seguir juntos_

—_¡¿que porque?¡-esto huele mal primero mi mamá y ahora su padre_

—_Porque me dijo que tengo una prometida desde el día en que nací y tengo que corresponder a esa chica_

—_También tú ¿que no pueden dejarnos juntos? _

—_¿como que "también"?_

—_Sí mamá me dijo que tengo un prometido e igual que tu desde que nací._

—_Kagome ¿quien es tu prometido? _

—_No te va a gustar nada-le escribí _

—_Vamos Kagome Higurashi dime_

—_Si tu quieres, el es Koga Wolf_

—_¡Que! tus padres quieren que te cases con el abusivo lobo es que acaso ¡¿Están locos?!_

—_Inuyasha dime ¿quien es tu prometida?-le cambié el tema no me gusta hablar de las personas y menos de mis padres en este instante no quiero saber nada de ellos _

—_Es alguien que no nos cae nada bien ni a ti ni ami-¡no puede ser!_

—_Kikyo Onigumo ¿cierto? _

—_Así es Kagome._

—_Inuyasha sabes que es lo malo, mamá me ha amenazado o dejamos de vernos o me mandará fuera del país._

—_Kagome algo tenemos que idear-si tiene mucha razón_

—_Mañana en la escuela en el baño de la parte trasera ahí platicaremos más a gusto._

—_Bueno Kag hasta mañana linda besos_

—_Hasta mañana Inu_

_**~~~~Fin del mensaje~~~~**_

Después de eso apagué el móvil y me quede dormida.

Al día siguiente Inu y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo en como haríamos para que nuestros padres no se enteraran que estábamos saliendo y acordamos que al adquirir ambos la mayoría de edad nos casaríamos y nos iríamos a vivir a otra ciudad mientras las cosas se calman entre nuestras familias.

* * *

><p>Pasaron los años, salimos de la secundaria y la preparatoria, he alcanzado la mayoría de edad hasta la fecha Inuyasha y yo somos novios, claro a escondidas, Sango se enteró hace unos días que su prometido el tal "Houshi" si era Miroku y se van a casar dentro de dos meses, pero lamentablemente yo no estaré ahí me iré de esta ciudad de una vez por todas, no quiero casarme con Kôga, Inuyasha cree que lo mejor es irnos lejos de Tokio, a un lugar donde nadie nos moleste, pensamos escapar de este encierro e irnos a china, no se porque quiere ir a China pero fue su idea y pues me parece bien iré con él a donde él quiera.<p>

Ayer nos casamos al civil a escondidas de nuestros padres y dentro de unas horas a la iglesia, como toda pareja, ya no vivo con mi mamá me aleje de ella hace ya un año y todo porque me imponía muchas cosas, entre ellas corresponderle a Kôga.

Sango es mi dama de honor, al principió ella apoyó a mi madre pero con el pasar del tiempo se dió cuenta de que estaba mal y que no tenía porqué apoyar a mi madre y ahora ella me apoya incluso sabe que no estaré para su boda, pues ya me canse de estar aquí rodeada de gente que aparenta ser mi amiga y no lo es.

—Kagome me alegro de que estés feliz-mencionó Sango

—Gracias Sango espero que tu también seas feliz

—Kagome lo soy de eso puedes estar segura lo que importa hoy son tu e Inuyasha

—Gracias por todo San—En eso alguien llamo a la puerta—¿quien será? nadie sabe que estamos aquí excepto Miroku e Inuyasha

—Quien es-dijo sango

—Abre la puerta Sango-No esto no puede ser cierto ¿que hace ella aquí?

—No abriré la puerta Naomi

—Sango se que Kagome esta ahí dentro y si no me abres haré que Inu Taisho tire la puerta-amenazó.

En ese instante se escucho a alguien tocar por la ventana trasera era Inuyasha.

—Inuyasha—dije en voz baja y me acerque a la ventana mientras Sango discutía con mi madre que estaba al otro lado de la puerta—Inuyasha mi madre y tu padre están del otro lado de la puerta.

—Lo se Kagome mi madre me lo ha dicho todo me ha dado unas llaves para ir a vivir en una casa en el campo una que mi padre ha dejado abandonada y no va ahí desde que se ha casado me dijo que no le gusta.

—¿como quieres que salga?

—vamos salta por la ventana yo te atrapo-y así como lo dijo brinque por la ventana Sango la cerro y guardo un par de cosas que indicaran que yo estuve con ella.

Corrimos por la parte trasera de la casa, por suerte nadie nos vio hasta llegar al frente, Izayoi la madre de Inuyasha estaba ahí.

—Inuyasha Kagome que alegría les deseo suerte, ahora vallanse antes de que vengan hasta aquí.

Ambos subimos al carro y cuando encendió el motor salieron todos, mi madre gritaba de cosas al igual que el de Inuyasha pero aun así no nos bajamos.

—¡Adiós a todos!- gritamos en unísono e Inuyasha arranco lo más rápido que pudo aun que intentaron seguirnos pero al entrar a la cuidad los perdimos.

En menos de unas horas tomamos la carretera para dirigirnos a la cabaña pero antes de eso paramos en un pequeño pueblo para casarnos.

—Inuyasha ¿porque tu madre nos apoyó?

—Porque ella no quería que yo sufriera

—Inuyasha te amo-nos besamos

—Kagome ¿aun quieres casarte conmigo?

—Inuyasha ¿porque me preguntas eso?

—bueno es que aquí hay una iglesia y podemos preguntar si hay tiempo para que oficien una misa y nos casemos ¿quieres?

—Inuyasha que ocurrente eres, si tu quieres que nos casemos así será- entramos a la iglesia y estaba un sacerdote acomodando las rosas.

—Buenas tardes padre—dije mientras nos aproximamos a él—queríamos saber si ¿puede oficiar una misa para casarnos ahora?

—Una joven pareja—Sonrió y se nos quedó mirando—Pero si son Inuyasha Taisho y Kagome Higurashi

—Hola-dijimos al unísono

—No lo puedo creer, chicos a que hora quieren la boda, en cinco minutos empieza una ¿quieren esa?

—Si nos parece perfecto—sonrió—pero por favor no diga que estuvimos aquí nos traería muchos problemas-el padre asintió.

y así en menos de dos horas ya estábamos casados, el padre nos entregó el comprobante que decía que estábamos unidos en matrimonio, ahora estábamos en la carro dirigiéndonos a su cabaña a pasar una luna de miel muy pero muy larga, la noche nos cayó encima durante el camino paramos a comer algo en un pequeño puesto que estaba al salir de un poblado, eran simples tacos comimos hasta hartarnos y continuamos el viaje pues en una hora más llegamos a la casa.

—Kag mira ahí está-nos paramos frente a la casa para abrir el cancel y estacionar el auto, si bien mencionó que estaba "abandonada" pensé que estaría cuidada no en este estado, hay que podar el pasto, pintarla por fuera y eso es por fuera ahora qué será de adentro.

—Genial muero de sueño-dejó el auto estacionado y cuando bajamos entramos a la casa y teníamos que arreglar unas cuantas cosas pero podíamos dormir a gusto para la mañana siguiente poder hacer todo lo que la casa necesite.

—Kag que te parece si bajamos las maletas y nos vamos a dormir y mañana mañana arreglamos esta casa ¿te parece?—asentí—Bien vamos- caminamos hasta el auto, sacamos las maletas y subimos hasta lo que parecía ser la habitación principal, sacudimos la cama quitamos los plásticos protectores y me coloqué el pijama y a dormir porque mañana será un día cansado.

Continuará...


	6. Arreglando nuestro hogar temporal P1

**Imposible amar**

**capítulo 6: Arreglando nuestro hogar temporal Primera parte.**

Estaba dormida tan agusto con el calor del cuerpo de Inuyasha a mi lado, parecía que no había dormido en años y que el dormir al lado de Inuyasha me ayudará a recuperar todo aquel tiempo perdido de sueño, un rayo de sol alcanzo mi rostro y me gire y quede mirando a Inuyasha el cual sonrío y luego lentamente con algo de pereza abrió los ojos, me acerque un poco más a él y me fingí dormida.

一Buenos días dormilona一se río一se que no estás dormida.

一¿Cómo lo supiste?一dije aun sin abrir los ojos一Inuyasha no te quedes callado dime.

一Porque te moviste hace un rato y tu respiración ha cambiado-abrí los ojos y el me sonrio, amo esa sonrisa donde deja ver esos colmillos grandes comparados al resto de los chicos eran inexplicablemente sexys.

一Inuyasha ¿qué hora es?

一8:00 am Kagome

一Tan temprano ¿que vamos a desayunar?一me miro一cariño-bromee

一¿cariño? eso me gusta Kag-se acercó a mi pero yo me senté y él frunció el ceño.

一Inu vamos a desayunar muero de hambre y hay mucho que hacer en esta casa一se volteo enojado y yo me enoje por eso一¡Inuyasha Taisho!一grite一 no me des la espalda soy tu esposa-argumente

El se giro y tomo mi mano que estaba apoyada sobre la cama, con la cual mantenía mi equilibrio, la jalo hacia él y caí sobre él, sonrío y me besó lenta y apasionadamente luego el corto el beso一Kag ya se que tenemos mucho que hacer en esta casa pero no es para que te pongas así, vamos a un supermercado a comprar provisiones pero antes tenemos que ocultar que somo nosotros no podemos permitir que nos encuentren tan rápido.

Nos arreglamos y nos pusimos ropas viejas que estaban en los armarios que seguramente era de sus padres.

salimos en el auto, todo el camino en silencio y justo cuando llegamos al centro del pueblo el rompió el silencio.

一Kagome tu nombre será Miko, evitaremos utilizar nuestros nombres reales con gente que no es de confianza ¿Vale?

一Me parece perfecto, pero ¿cual será tu nombre?

一No se que te parece si tu me lo colocas

一Me parece bien一pensé por unos minutos一Hanyou ¿te gusta?

一porque ¿hanyou?

一porque recuerdo que me dijiste que tu papa era de la alta sociedad y tu madre de media, eso quiere decir que es una mezcla, creo, pero me gusta como suena

一Kag...Miko一corrigió一a partir de hoy nuestros segundos nombres fuera de esta casa serán Miko y Hanyou, perfecto.

llegamos a un enorme centro comercial, a pesar de que era un pueblo este centro aparenta ser mejor que el de la ciudad, llegamos al estacionamiento subterráneo y bajamos, entramos a un pequeño supermercado a comprar despensa y la llevamos al auto después entramos a un tienda de pinturas y cosas de decoración de decoración de exteriores, compramos muchas cosas pues la casa estaba muy tirada, luego entramos a una mueblaría y compramos un comedor nuevo, una cama Queen size, cortinas, un sofá cama y una sala, luego compramos una podadora y nos marchamos a casa, de regreso compramos algo para el desayuno, los muebles los dejarían en veinticuatro horas en nuestro domicilio así que por hoy nos dedicaremos a la limpieza.

一Yo arreglaré el jardín mientras tú revisas la cocina y la vas acomodando a tu gusto, ya sabes pintarla y todas esas cosas-dijo.

一Hai me parece perfecto me voy a la cocina, Miko se despide paz-lance un beso al aire y me fui directo a la cocina.

Tenía mucho que arreglar tome una vieja escoba que estaba en el rincón y comencé quitando las telarañas del techo blanco y las alacenas que estaban en la pared arriba de la estufa, luego saque los muebles que ya no nos quedamos, tome los tarros de pintura verde junto a una brocha gruesa y comencé a pintar los muros y cuando por fin quedó tome otro tarro de pintura roja y le puse un enorme corazón rojo en la pared que miraba hacia el comedor. Luego me acerqué al pequeño y viejo refrigerador para guardar parte de las cosas que traíamos y valla sorpresa que me lleve al ver que funcionaba a la perfección, acomodé todos los alimentos en su lugar, justo cuando termine Inuyasha gritó

一Kagome termine el jardín ¿vienes a verlo?

一Claro yo también terminé la cocina-Salí al jardín y no se parecía en nada a lo que vi cuando llegamos, esto era un paraíso comparado con lo de antes.

一Wow一dije en voz alta eso que pena一Te quedo fantástico

一Gracias Kagome一Me tomo de la mano y me pego a el一Te amo一chocó sus labios contra los míos一Ahora vamos a ver como quedo la cocina-entramos por la puerta trasera que exactamente daba a la cocina y el miro a cada uno de los muros y su mirada paró al llegar al enorme corazón rojo.

一Kagome la cocina dice tu nombre por todos lados一bromeó一Me gusta el corazón gigante color rojo en esa pared

一En serio me alegro que te guste

一Esa combinación de colores es única, eso dice InuKag一¿Inukag? que rayos era eso一Te amo

一¿InuKag? es en serio

一tiene algo de malo me gusta porque une nuestro nombre en uno solo y no se oye para nada mal-sonrío de manera arrogante

一Bueno señor Inukag ¿ahora que sigue?

一Vamos por la habitación-y así como el lo dijo subimos a la habitación principal y el comenzó con las mesas de noche, bajaba muchos muebles y los colocaba en el patio trasero, yo revise el armario y pude encontrar Kimonos algo antiguos pero bien cuidados y preferí dejarlos para luego con más tiempo probarlos y ver si me quedan, ya que quedo la habitación sin ningún mueble quitamos las telarañas y barrimos, quedó limpio, empezamos a pintar las paredes, decidimos que el techo tendría un color blanco y las paredes un color dorado, la verdad todo iba a resaltar con los nuevos muebles, la habitación quedó muy linda y ambos quedamos exhaustos, nos acostamos en el piso mirando al techo, reímos y luego Inuyasha sostuvo mi mano.

一Kagome creo que muero de hambre ¿que vas a preparar para comer?

一Trajimos Ramen instantáneo ¿quieres eso?

一¡Si Ramen!一gritó mientras se paraba como un niño pequeño 一Vamos Kagome muero de hambre levántate, le extendí mi mano para que me ayudara a levantarme.

一Vamos pues chico hambriento a comer se dicho-y tal cual como si un resorte le hubieran puesto salió corriendo a la cocina, deje escapar una sonora risa la cual espero que él no hubiera escuchado, que vergüenza, baje las escaleras y al entrar a la cocina estaba todo impaciente, igual que un niño pequeño de 5 años o menos, me acerque a las alacenas y saque dos botes de ramen instantáneo一Inuyasha ya deja de saltar y siéntate, ya esta lista la comida- inmediatamente se sentó y no dijo nada.

Comimos en silencio y después nos levantamos y terminamos de arreglar la habitación, como mañana recibiríamos la nueva cama, solo colocamos un futón para dormir en él, todos los muebles los sacamos, no quedó ninguno, llegó la noche todas las habitaciones de la casa estaban limpias sin nada y esperando los nuevos muebles, bajamos a cenar, yo en lo particular moría de hambre preparamos un poco de arroz y nos sentamos platicamos un rato y a dormir, había sido un día muy cansado y lo que aun nos falta para terminar mañana.

**Continuara...**


	7. Arreglando nuestro hogar temporal P2

**Antes que nada se lo dedico a InuFer una gran amiga que sin ella no llevaría a cabo la historia :D **

**Imposible amar**

**capítulo 7: Arreglando nuestro hogar temporal Segunda parte.**

Me desperte y senti que algo o más bien dicho alguien me abrazaba por la espalda pasando sus brazos sobre mi estómago, me gire un poco y quede enfrente de Inuyasha, parecía un lindo niño abrazando a su peluche mientras duerme, me acerque a su rostro y roce mis labios contra los suyos y él suspiró, yo sonreí y le bese de nuevo pero esta vez un poco más profundo hasta que el respondio al beso mas no abrió los ojos, hasta que por falta de oxígeno detuve el beso y él soltó un gruñido, frunció el entrecejo y por fin abrió los ojos.

–Buenos días dormilón-salude.

–Buenos días Kagome-saludo con una sonrisa.

–¿Comodo?–el asintió–pues lastima ya te tienes que levantar dentro de unos minutos nos traerán los nuevos muebles– el bufo y yo me levante directo al baño, después de que cerré la puerta se pudo escuchar que él se levantó y cuando menos pensé la puerta de abrió dejando ver a un aún dormido Inuyasha con una toalla roja, su favorita por cierto, sobre los hombros, yo estaba terminando de cambiarme y le lance una de mis calcetas a la cabeza– ¡¿que no puedo tener por un instante?!

–¡Kagome! Perdona no sabia que estabas ocupando el baño, pero que mas da yo necesito bañarme y somos pareja ¡No tiene nada de malo!- el tenía una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

–Inuyasha- dije en tono cortante.

–Kagome no me mires así, yo sólo me daré un baño- dicho esto se aproximo a la ducha y se desnudo en frente de mi ¡Que rayos le pasa!

–Kagome ¿no quieres hacerme compañía? - me quede estática.

–No muchas gracias-dicho esto me apresure a salir del baño y me dirigí directo a la cocina a preparar el desayuno.

Inuyasha bajó diez minutos después, recién bañado y listo para desayunar, prepare un par de tortillas de huevo, acompañadas de un rico jugo de naranja, una hora después llegó el camión de la mueblería a dejarnos todos los nuevos muebles, lo primero que acomodamos fue la sala, luego el comedor, luego la recamara principal y al final las otras dos recamaras que una quedó como estudio, luego de acomodar los muebles nos sentamos a ver la TV, informarnos un poco sobre la ciudad no afecta a nadie. La encendimos y pusimos en el canal de noticias locales, y un reportero decía: "_Se buscan incansablemente al hijo menor de la familia Taisho y a la hija mayor de la familia Higurashi, se dice que escaparon juntos la tarde del sábado 3 diciembre y nadie sabe a donde fueron ni porque escaparon, la señora Higurashi dice que Taisho y su hija escaparon juntos desde hacia meses, pero que apenas se casarían pero en vez de eso escaparon juntos el día de su boda"_... el reportero siguió hablando y lo ignoramos.

–Kagome ¿qué tan rápido crees que se den cuenta de que estamos aquí?- suspire y le sonreí

–No me importa mientras estemos juntos no hay barrera que no derribemos-el me tomo la mano y luego me jalo más hacia el y con su mano libre me tomó del mentón y me besó tierna y profundamente, el beso más cargado de emociones y sentimientos, sobre todo el deseo, ambos nos deseamos pero ninguno se ha atrevido a dar el paso definitivo, me recostó sobre el sofá y continuó besándome.

–Inuyasha–dije entre el beso–Aún no–y el dejo de besarme y se levantó llevandome a mi con el–Inuyasha no estoy lista aún-me sonroje un poco y el me sonrío.

–Esperare-susurro en mi oido y despues beso mi frente y seguimos viendo las noticias, en eso salió la madre de Inuyasha

–"¿_usted que_– _piensa de que su hijo ha escapado con la señorita Higurashi?_

–"_yo creo que hacen bonita pareja pero, me gustaría saber donde estan. si estan viendo esto llamenos cuidense mucho y espero nos veamos pronto"_- la madre de Inuyasha es tan linda

–Tu madre me quiere mucho ¿no es así?

–Así es Kagome, ella me dijo desde pequeño que Kikyo era una mujer detestable, yo no sabia que era mi prometida hasta aquel día pero ahora, al menos, creo que ya se porque lo decía y se que cuando entraba a mi cuarto y veía las paredes tapizadas con fotos tuyas ella no me regañaba al contrario siempre me alentó a que algún día conocería a Kagome Higurashi mi , para ese entonces, amor platónico… pero en cambio mi padre entraba a mi habitación se molestaba y a veces arrancaba imagenes tuyas y las rompía en mi cara y me decía–se detuvo un poco y se aclaró la garganta– "_deja de soñar jovencito"_-imitar su voz y después sonrío se me quedó viendo.

≪Es ahora o nunca≫–Inuyasha ¿tu quieres ser padre pronto?- el me miro extrañado

–Kagome ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¡Claro que quiero ser padre! y más si es un hijo de tí- yo me sonroje un poco y con esa respuesta las dudas de mi cabeza se marcharon y se fueron lejos, ahora ya no estaba insegura de nada.

–Te amo Inuyasha

–Kagome más bien la pregunta es para ti ¿tu quieres ser madre?

–Inuyasha yo no necesito contestar eso, sabes que si parte tu no puedes tener un hijo solo- el rio por lo bajo.

–Kagome entonces la cama nos espera-me levanto y me beso y con ese beso yo enrede mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas y él fue directo a la habitación me depositó sobre la cama con mucho cuidado y aun sin romper el beso, hasta que la falta de aire se hizo presente des hicimos el beso.

Continuará...


	8. Somos uno

**Imposible amar **

**Capítulo 8: somos uno.**

**En el capítulo anterior:**

–Kagome entonces la cama nos espera-me levanto y me beso y con ese beso yo enrede mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas y él fue directo a la habitación me depositó sobre la cama con mucho cuidado y aun sin romper el beso, hasta que la falta de aire se hizo presente des hicimos el beso.

* * *

><p>El me besó de nuevo mientras lentamente me quitaba la polera que llevaba puesta dejándome solo con el sujetador de encaje que llevaba puesto, sus labios dejaron los míos y fueron bajando hasta llegar a mi cuello ahí me dio otro beso el cual hizo que un gemido, algo débil, escapara de mi garganta luego continuó bajando hasta topo con el sujetador, después de eso con un movimiento ágil me lo saco, sonrío y bajo su rostro hasta mis pechos que ahora estaban desnudos, sin previo aviso comenzó a lamer uno mientras que con la otra mano estimulaba el otro.<p>

–¡Inu...Yasha!-Grite

Pero el no dijo nada solo continuó devorando, por así decirlo, mis pezones con sus labios luego comenzó a quitarme los vaqueros que llevaba puestos, dejándome solo en bragas frente a él luego se alejo un poco de mi, jadeante y me sonrío.

–Te vez hermosa Kagome, Mi Kagome Te amo.

Luego el comenzó a desvestirse tan rápido que lo hacia torpemente, tanto tiempo esperando para esto y creo que valió la pena, lo amo tanto que una parte de mi pedía a gritos esto.

por fin terminó de desvestirse quedando en boxers, era tan lindo que yo me sonroje al instante, no tiene mucho sentido porque lo he visto así muchas veces, se recostó de nuevo a mi lado y me sonrío.

–¿segura de que quieres continuar? después ya no me detendré- yo me reí por lo bajo y tome su mano y lo jale hacia mi y lo bese al instante fui correspondida.

–Inuyasha no he estado más segura de algo antes, no espero que te detengas hasta que nos durmamos- el sonrío

–Bueno eso te lo aseguro Kagome- así de rápido comenzó a besarme de una manera muy fiera, en vez de personas parecíamos animales, pude ver como los ojos de inuyasha se inundaban de un nuevo brillo de ¿deseo?

luego hizo un camino de besos hasta llegar a mis bragas y me las quito con los dientes hasta dejarlos en el suelo al lado de la cama, junto a toda la demás ropa, luego se acostó sobre mí y comenzó a besarme de nuevo luego bajo hasta el cuello luego bajo mas haciendo un camino húmedo de besos hasta llegar a mi intimidad donde introdujo dos de sus dedos y comenzó un vaivén lento y pude sentir como algo se iba acumulado en mi vientre bajo y después pude sentir algo húmedo dentro de mi, era su lengua ahora estaba jugando con su lengua, luego se levantó y me dio un fugaz beso haciéndome probar mi sabor, me miró y sonrió.

–Kagome eres deliciosa-susurro y yo atiné a sonrojarse y el río.

Ambos comenzamos a besarnos de nuevo, después sentí como él se abrió paso en mi lentamente y comenzó a penetrarme lentamente, al principio dolió un poco e Inuyasha lo noto y se detuvo cuando ya estaba completamente adentro.

–¡No te quedes ahí muévete idiota!

–¿estas segura?

–No he estado más segura de algo en toda mi vida-tome su rostro entre mis manos y lo acerque al mio y nos besamos mientras el comenzaba a moverse una y otra vez, en un vaivén que ambos manteníamos al principio fue lento y después conforme el cuerpo nos pidió más el ritmo subió, esta noche sería muy larga y algo me dice que no dormiremos mucho esta noche.

–Ka...go...me-gimio

–Inu-me aferre a su espalda enterrando mis uñas en su espalda y pude escuchar como él gruñía ante ello y me apretaba de mis pompas.

Ambos llegamos al éxtasis, por primera vez en mi vida me entregue a alguien que amaba tanto como el a mi, después de eso me recoste en su pecho y ambos teníamos la respiración agitada, nos besamos y sonreímos.

–Ahora eres mía Kagome

–y tu mío Inuyasha

–Kagome te haré mía de nuevo esta y mil noches más

–Nada me gustaría más que eso Inu.

–pues entonces hoy no dormiremos -sentenció

y así comenzamos de nuevo nuestro acto de amor, una y mil veces hasta que nos venció el cansancio y nos quedamos dormidos.

El día siguiente nos levantamos a las 12:00 del día, prepare unas tortillas de huevo para ambos y nos quedamos en cama, no queríamos hacer nada de nada, solo disfrutar uno del otro aunque tenemos toda una vida para hacerlo.

eran las 4:00 de la tarde empezamos a ver una película de uno de mis animes favoritos _"Haruhi Suzumiya_" me encanta ese anime y no tengo idea porque, luego vimos una de todas las películas de "_Studio Ghibili_" ambos estábamos ahora en la sala, comiendo palomitas y actuando como pareja.

* * *

><p>Ha pasado ya un mes desde que vivimos en esta casa, nadie sabe donde estamos, la policía aún nos busca pero no han dado con este lugar gracias a que nos cambiamos de nombre, estos últimos 10 días del mes he estado algo rara y no quiero alarmar a Inuyasha que tal que sea algo como una simple enfermedad.<p>

Estoy sentada sobre la tapa del Wc esperando que pase el tiempo de la prueba de embarazo diga si es positiva o no.

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos! lo se algo corto pero no me maten ya casí tengo el siguiente xD <strong>

**No sean malos y dejen un Review ¿si? **

**Matanne! :3 **


	9. ¡Vamos a ser papás!

**Imposible amar**

**capitulo 9: ¡Vamos a ser papás! **

El tiempo de espera de la prueba había pasado ahora estaba apunto de averiguar si serian padres o no, se sentía tan nerviosa las manos le templaban pero al ver la prueba y mirar una rayita, que según la caja indicaba que no lo estaba, un extraño vacío la lleno.

–Kagome donde estas?-grito Inuyasha desde afuera, abrió la puerta del baño y la encontró sentada sobre el W.C. Con las manos sobre el rostro estaba llorando.

– ¿Que pasa Kag?–ella levanto el rostro llorando–Kagome, amor ¿Que pasa?

–Inu...Yasha-lo abrazo y siguió llorando y ahí fue cuando la vio y comprendió porque Kagome lloraba

–Kagome, mi amor ya veras que lo lográremos. Ya no llores más. Por favor.-la beso y luego la abrazo.

Así pasaron un rato y cuando Inuyasha miro de nuevo la prueba de embarazo tenía ya una segunda raya eso indicaba que era positivo ¿No? La tomo entre sus dos manos y la llevo con Kagome que al ver de nuevo la prueba se echo a llorar.

– Kagome ya no llores tienes que ver esto–ella negó –Kagome, amor no son malas noticias se que ambos vimos que era negativa, pero ahora quiero que la mires una vez mas antes de deshacerme de ella.

–esta bien–se limpio las lagrimas del rostro e Inuyasha le tendió su diestra sujetando la prueba ella la tomo y la miro–Esto...no...hace unos minutos decía otra cosa, estoy...estamos embarazados -ella se lanzo sobre Inuyasha llorando, de nuevo, pero esta vez de alegría pues su sueño de ser madre se cumpliría en aproximadamente ocho meses.

Hace tres días que sabemos que vamos a ser padres y hemos llamando a un doctor de la familia de Inuyasha para que viniera a verme, pero no le dijimos nuestros nombres reales, así que hoy lo esperamos en la plaza de aquel pueblo.

Llevamos un disfraz Inuyasha se hizo una coleta alta y tapo sus ojos con unos lentes negros y yo me puse un chal en la cabeza para ocultar mi cabello azabache y unos lentes que simulaba que tenían mucho aumentó.

–Hola buenas tardes ¿ustedes son el señor y señora Pecopon?

– Si somos nosotros ¿Usted es el doctor Hashimoto?

–si ese soy yo. Según me comentaron su esposa esta embarazada ¿Cierto?

–si y quería que la revisara.

–bueno ¿donde viven?- ambos se miraron y se levantaron.

–tenemos una habitación en el hotel de frente a la plaza.

–oh vamos pues- dicho esto los tres se levantaron y el doctor los llevo abordo de su auto hasta el hotel.

–buenas tardes ¿En que puedo ayudarles?-dijo la recepcionista.

–llaves de la habitación 630. Por favor señorita -dijo la azabache la recepcionista asintió y se levantó hacia el gabinete de llaves.

–aquí tienen-estiro la mano con la llave que solicitaron.

–gracias -dieron media vuelta y entraron al ascensor, el peli plata presiono el botón del quito piso y en menos de cinco minutos ya estaban afuera de su habitación.

–pase doctor.

–dígame ¿Es señor Pecopon usted es hijo de Inu Taisho?

–¿Quien le dijo tal cosa?

–solo conozco a tres personas con ese color de cabello y esos ojos, hasta donde yo se el menor de nombre Inuyasha escapo hace ya un mes mas o menos ¿no eres tu?

El peli-plata suspiro–promete que no le dirá a nadie–el doctor asintió –bien somos Kagome e Inuyasha, usted sabe que nos fugamos pero ese día cuando veníamos para acá nos casamos en una iglesia que esta de paso para llegar a este pueblo, y pues ahora nadie sabe donde estamos pero están publicados afiches de se busca con una recompensa muy jugosa a quien nos encuentre primero y los entregue a la policia.

–doctor primera que no le dirá a nadie-pidió Kagome.

–Soy una tumba Señora Taisho–se aclaró la garganta–comencemos necesito que se recueste sobre la cama para empezar el chequeo.

Y a si lo hizo Kagome fue directo a la cama seguida de Inuyasha y el doctor.

Empezó a hacerle loa chequeos saco su estetoscopio y lo puso sobre su vientre y comenzó a escuchar los pequeños latidos.

–señora me complace informarle que tendrá mas de un bebé. Para confirmar la cantidad necesito hacerle una ecografía ¿Cuando van a regresar a Tokio?

–dentro de unos años tenemos planeado que sean dos años los que estaremos fuera.

–Entiendo...¿no podrían ir al hospital a que revise a la señora?

–No me temo que no, nos arriesgaríamos demasiado.

–bueno entonces les daré un teléfono de un gran amigo mío, se presentan con sus nombres falsos, donde el tiene su consultorio les queda de aquí a hora y media en carro hacia el norte.

–Esta bien doctor, le aremos saber de lo que pasa-dicho esto el doctor saludo y se retiro, esa noche la pasarían en el hotel por si el doctor se quedaba a espiarles, Inuyasha encargo la cena, y en menos de lo que esperaban una camarera se los había subido, se las entrego y se marcho.

–Esto esta delicioso-hablo emocionada mientras comóía.

–Vamos Kagome no es para tanto

–oh Inuyasha moria de hambre y creeme que si no comes rápido no te guardare.

Inuyasha rio y Kagome solo lo miro le sonrio, tenia comida pegada en los dientes y eso hizo a Inuyasha estallar en carcajadas tanto se rio que se callo de la silla donde estaba, ahora era el turno de burlarse de Kagome, que ella no se callo de la silla pero tubo que callar por un fuerte dolor de estomago, conclusion: había reído de más.

–Kagome vamos es hora de dormir–ella hizo un puchero–cariño vamos ¿si?

–Aun no tengo sueño Inuyasha.

–Bien vamos a la cama y miramos la tv juntos ¿vale?

–No

–¿que quieres hacer Kagome?

–Aun tengo hambre Inuyasha

–esta de broma ¿verdad?–ella nego–Kagome te tragaste todo lo que pedí y yo contrabajos lo probé ¿Qué quieres que te traiga?

–Paste de chocolate con ceresas-el suspiro

–esta bien ya vuelvo pero mientras prepárate para dormir y me esperas en la cama-ella asintió y el salió de la habitación con dirección al primer kiosko de pasteles que se encontrara abierto para comprar el pastel que queria su esposa.

Diez minutos más tarde regreso al cuarto con el pastel que le había pedido Kagome, y al entrar a la habitación la encontró sobre la cama profundamente dormida, sonrió y se dirigió al cuarto de baño para hacer su rutinaria limpieza bucal, al salir se desvistió quedando solo en boxers y se metio en la cama.

A la mañana Siguiente Kagome fue la primera en levantarse, pero cabe mencionar que no por gusto si no que unas fuerte nauseas la obligaron y por consecuente Inuyasha se levanto y corrió tras de ella.

–¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto el

–Si esto es normal ¿recuerdas?

–Vamos a cambiarnos para ir a casa-ella asintió y comenzaron a recoger sus cosas, al abordar el ascensor, en vez de tener música de ambiente tenían una pequeña tv en el canal de las noticias.

–La tarde de ayer nos informaron que vieron al hijo menor de los Taisho con la hija mayor de los Higurashi hablando con el doctor privado de la familia del chico, nos informan que es en uno de los pueblos de las afueras de Tokio-en eso las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ellos salieron más rápido hacia el estacionamiento donde habían dejado su auto.

–tenemos que salir de aquí Kagome vamos a casa y recogemos nuestras cosas y nos vamos ¿Te parece?

–si asi lo quieres nos iremos.

–bien, nos vamos a mover en el auto, para no levantar sospechas solo nos llevaremos lo necesario y después nos iremos a México.

–Esta bien-fue lo unico que dijo la azabache.

así ambos se dirigieron su casa por algo de ropa para salir de ahí lo más pronto posible, no querían que la felicidad que acababan de adquirir se les quitara en tan solo unos minutos.


	10. Viajando de Japón a México

Imposible amar.

Capitulo 10

–Inuyasha ¿A donde iremos?

–primero vamos a que te revise un doctor y después nos vamos al aeropuerto para comprar boletos a México.

Asentí y fuimos directo al hospital mas cercano a las afueras del pueblo.

Al llegar el pequeño hospital está lleno de gente casi no podemos caminar por los pasillos, unas personas me dieron de codazos y estuve apunto de caerme pero Inu me detuvo de besar el suelo.

–gracias-le dije y el me sonrió.

–nunca dejaría que cayeras- respondió

Llegamos a lo que parecía una "recepción" Inuyasha le dijo que teníamos una urgencia y necesitábamos un ginecólogo porque el embarazo de su esposa–ósea yo– se había complicado y nos pasaron de emergencia con el doctor.

–Buenas tardes doctor, vera por la mañana mi esposa tubo una pequeña hemorragia y pues esta embarazada y no queremos perder al bebé.

–No se preocupe Sr...¿Cual es su nombre?

–Oh que descortés mi nombre es Panaberto pecopon y ella es mi esposa Miko de Pecopon.

–Mucho gusto Señora podéis recostarse en la camilla–la azabache asintió y se recostó–Bien Señora solo necesito que se relaje.

El medico comenzó a untarme un gel extraño en mi vientre y después tomo una especie de cámara y la puso sobre el área que tenia el gel y comenzó con la ecografía, al principio todo se veía negro y después pudimos apreciar a un pequeño bebe.

–señora usted tiene un mes con tres semanas y tiene trillizos la felicito.

–¿Trillizos? ¿Esta usted seguro?-pregunto Inuyasha estaba igual que yo incrédulo de lo que nos estaba diciendo el doctor.

–Si mas que seguro-afirmó el médico

–¿Es seguro para ella viajar?

–oh claro antes de los tres meses puede viajar hasta en avión.

–oh muchas gracias es que estamos de paso-dije

–bueno si le aseguro que esta muy bien, y en excelentes condiciones para viajar.

–Bueno gracias doctor

–Si necesita que les ayude en algo más solo llámeme, mientras se encuentren aquí-ambos asentimos yo me limpie el vientre con una toalla que el doctor me dio y nos fuimos del hospital directo al aeropuerto.

x-x-x-x-x

–Señor Taisho los hemos encontrado viven en su casa de campo

–¿cual casa de campo?

–La que esta a las afueras de Tokyo

–Muy buen trabajo Natsu, me alistare para salir por ese par de críos irresponsables.

–Muy bien Señor Taisho sabe que estoy a sus ordenes.

x-x-x-x-x

–Dos boletos con destino a Guadalajara, Jalisco México.

–Claro señor ¿a nombre de quien?

–Panaberto pecopon

–Bien aquí tiene sus boletos, su vuelo sale en 15 minutos.

–gracias.

–Kagome vamos en 15 minutos sale nuestro vuelo.

–Esta bien ¿con quien iremos?

–Tengo una amiga allá, se caerán muy bien

–Bueno–sonreí

Caminamos por media hora y llegamos al vuelo que marcaban los boletos, abordamos y elegimos un asiento a medias, no nos gusta viajar adelante y menos atrás a medias es perfecto.

Después de que medio se lleno una linda aeromoza nos anunció que ya íbamos a despegar y que apagáramos los celulares mientras íbamos en asenso, tardamos unos minutos pero cuando ya estábamos en las alturas una pequeña pantalla se ilumino dejando ver las noticas de Tokyo

–Estamos afuera de la casa de campo de la familia Taisho, no sabemos mucho solo que su hijo el menor vive en esa casa con la hija de los Higurashi-dijo una reportera

–Escuchaste eso esta en la casa que hace unas horas era nuestro hogar.

–Si fue la mejor decisión que hemos tomado ahora nadie nos encontrara en México

–Eso espero Inu

~24hrs después~

–Prepárense para el descenso-aviso la aeromoza no supe a que hora me quede dormida.

El aterrizaje fue rápido, en cuanto bajamos del avión la amiga de Inuyasha nos estaba esperando con un enorme letrero que decía " Pecopon" en japones, nos acercamos a ella y nos sonrió.

–Hola-saludo ella, valla que tiene un acento diferente

–Hola-hablo Inuyasha ¿desde cuando practica el español? yo casi no tengo tiempo para practicarlo.

–Te presento a mi esposa Kagome-Ella sonrío

–Valla Yasha ya era hora de que sentaras cabeza, hace mas de 15 años que no te veo y la ultima vez me dejaste el corazón roto y ahora que veo porque me siento mejor que antes, Kagome eres una afortunada de poder

domar a este mujeriego- ambas reímos

–Que graciosas–se quejo Inuyasha–Kagome te presento a Raquel

–Mucho gusto-dije

–Vamos muchachos tenemos que irnos de aquí mi casa queda un poco lejos de este lugar

–Esta bien-respondió Inuyasha y salimos del aeropuerto de Guadalajara

–Ven esa escultura de allá se llama la minerva, es una vieja pero muy conocida estatua-era una glorieta rodeada de flores y en el centro esta una estatua de una mujer con una especie de lanza y un escudo, parecía una guerrera, me pregunto cual es su historia.

seguimos viajando en el auto de Raquel y con forme pasábamos por un lugar importante ella nos decia un poco, a la media hora llegamos a su casa.

–Vamos les mostrare su habitación si quieren pueden darse un baño y después salimos a cenar algo ¿les parece?-ambos asentimos y ella nos guio hasta nuestra habitación, no estaba tan grande como las habitaciones a las que estábamos acostumbrados pero era agradable.

–Gracias Raq-Dijo Inuyasha

–No agradezcas Yasha–sonrió–por cierto espero que traigan otro tipo de ropa para que no sea tan notorio que son japoneses

–Yo si Kagome no tiene mucha suerte con eso.

–Oh por Kagome no te preocupes, el que me tenia preocupada eras tu yo no puedo prestarte mi ropa imagínate tu con un vestido, no eso no se vería nada bonito–Solté una pequeña risita–ven Kagome tu tomaras un baño en mi habitación si no es mucha molestia, toma tu ropa interior y vamos-yo asentí lo poco que sabia del español me estaba sirviendo ahora este era el momento por el cual le agradecía a mis padres por obligarme a estudiarlo.

**OMG! Su autora sale en la historia :3 perdonen el retraso con la historia, pero la verdad tenia mucha tarea y exámenes. espero que les guste el capitulo, espero sus REVIEW'S! :D **


End file.
